The X Men Chronicles : Rage and Hope
by Bilton96
Summary: We start our story of the X Men beginning in 60s America. Witness how Charles and Erik meet and see the foundation of the x men as well as the friendship and rivalry between these two complicated Mutants.


Rage and Hope part 1

Washington DC, United States, 1962

Charles Xavier, a recent professor and a "genetics expert beyond anything we

could imagine", according to the Daily Telegraph, couldn't quite believe where

he currently was. Sitting awkwardly on a smooth and luxurious sofa which was

in the centre of the White Houses Oval Office.

Two weeks ago he was simply teaching elements and compounds to his

students in Oxford University in England and now he was in the headquarters

of the free world. Examining as well as reading the mind of this young

president. Moira MacTaggart, a young and tiny brunette who claimed she was

from Harvard university came to him asking to teach his recent genetics

program to students over in the states. She didn't know he could read minds

and know she was part of the CIA.

"So Mr Xavier, I hear you teach genetics and science in Oxford University" ,

John Fitzgerald Kennedy asked curiously. "I spent many years in England in my

youth, I have great admiration for your country".

"And I have the same for yours Mr President", replied Xavier brushing his long

auburn hair from his forehead.

The president began to laugh revealing his pristine white teeth. "Jack, my

friends call me Jack and my brother loves to do the same with his hair", he

chuckled.

Charles Xavier now saw the charm that was so often attributed to this popular

President. He rocked back and forward on his chair, hand on chin. Xavier still

wondered why he was here. Two days after his trip to Harvard he assumed he

would be going back to the UK. That didn't happen. Moira had brought him

here.

"Charles I need your help with a major issue developing in our country", Moira

had told him as they entered their blacked out automobile. There she told him

that she was of the CIA and that he was brought here to help them find

someone. It was then the shocking moment he learnt that she knew about his

gift.

"I have a friend who knew about your abilities. Your mutation he calls it". She

whispered to him. But how Charles could not say. But he had become to trust

her over the few days that they knew each other.

"I guess you are wondering why you're here my friend", Jack Kennedy issued

him with the question Charles wanted answers to.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying your company, Mr Pres.. Jack, but I have many

students to get back to at home".

"This country, no the whole world in fact is in a great danger of a civil war",

Kennedy explained as he got up from his rocking chair and went over to his

Oval Office desk. A file was now in his hand. "Not between the free and the

communists or whites and blacks but between two races".

The way Kennedy looked at him occurred to Charles that he was concerned

that Charles was unaware with what he meant. I will have to have a peak into

this great mans mind, Charles thought.

And he did. He knew about mutants. But more importantly he knew about a

global threat one could bring to the world. He was brought out of his thoughts

when the president handed the opened file to him.

A picture of a tall, ginger man with a wicked smile and what appeared to be a

Nazi insignia on his suit. Sebastian Shaw. Aged 55. Born in Bern. Former Nazi

Scientist. Wanted for experiments on Humans and Mutants alike.

"Sebastian Shaw, Professor Xavier. Our new enemy", Claimed the President.

"Three weeks ago he appeared in Florida, arriving in a luxury Boat. The next

day the FBI stormed the building and found the remains of bodies in the lower

decks. And two days ago this", said Moira handing Xavier a piece of pink paper

with a HC in the corner.

Dear Mr President

My name is Sebastian Shaw, but I believe you are fully aware of that already.

17 years ago I witnessed the power and destruction that your species could do

to other members and it horrified me. Yes you may be thinking, other species?

But we both know you are fully aware of that as well. Let this be a warning to

you. Stay away from my private premises. Keep your meddling hands away

from any fellow mutant. We will no longer fight your wars in secret without

recognition.

And finally. The date has been set. The day the human race discovers that they

are in fact not the dominant race but are just insects in the way of what could

be a better world.

I hope this letter gives you the impression on what kind of man I am and what I

will do to bring victory for mutant kind

Shaw x

Xavier was shocked by the confidence that this man had. To write a demanding

and dangerous letter to the most powerful man in the world. But he also

wondered why he had sent it to him. Then he hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Charles didn't even have to read Kennedys mind to work it out now.

"It has just occurred to me how and why I was summoned here", Charles

claimed laughing and bringing himself to his feet. He brought his hand out over

to Jack Kennedy and the two shook hands smiling.

"Hi, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, mutant. My powers are telekinesis

and the ability to read minds. I have had this power since I was born, as I

believe you have had as well"

Jack Kennedy smiled, "indeed I do, although it has taken its toll on my back".

"I will accept your offer. I will find this Shaw and bring him to you for justice.

Moira I assume you will assist me".

"Well obviously. You're a clever man Xavier but I doubt a professor is as good

as the CIA at tracking and surveillance", to which Charles smiled and nodded in

agreement.

"Just one last thing Mr President", asked Charles curiously, "how was you so

confident I would accept my offer".

"Well as well as reading mind such as yourself", replied Kennedy, "I also have

this bizarre power to charm anyone I like". He winked and Charles for the first

time in a long while had found a fellow mutant.


End file.
